A Pie Is To I Love You
by Her Royal Goddess
Summary: A specially made pie gets Cas his man.


**Pie is = to I love you.**

A/N: Hello lovely readers, so this is my first Cas and Dean story, it was inspired by a cooking video that popped up on my facebook page, here's the link.

. ?story_fbid=10155004200597760&id=153561472759

I want to send lots of thanks to MalecDestielLover for betaing this story and Americanising all my British spellings.

Well I hope you all enjoy it.

Castiel Novak felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at the electronic departure board telling him that his flight was cancelled. It was the last flight of the day back home and he knew from talking to the very helpful person at the check-in desk earlier, that the next available flight wasn't until nine am, the next morning which meant that he'd miss out on the paintball session he had been looking forward to with Dean and the rest of their friends. He could hear Dean's bitchfest now. With a sigh, Cas went and booked himself onto the morning flight and headed out of the airport to the motel next door to get a room for a night.

In his motel room, Cas kicked off his shoes, removed his tan overcoat, loosened his blue tie and flopped down heavily on the queen size bed. A brief glance at his watch told him that it would be easier to send his apologies for missing the group's main activity tomorrow, but that he was still on for beer and pizza later via a group text, within the space of five minutes he got several notifications telling him different variations of it sucking because Cas couldn't be there but they were looking forward to catching up later. He couldn't help but smile at Dean's response.

DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!

Seeing that his phone only had ten percent of battery life left, he plugged in his phone and laptop so they could charge and headed to the shower.

Cas stepped out of the shower feeling a whole lot better for the sake of hot water and decent water pressure, he tied a towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom where he was greeted with Dean's personalised ring tone of Warrant's Cherry Pie. Cas sat on the edge of the bed and swiped across the screen to answer it.

"Hello, Dean."

 _"Dude. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"_

Cas moved into the middle of the bed and made himself comfy before replying "It's called taking a shower, you should try it sometime." He said dryly.

 _"Ha, ha, very funny. I can't believe you're leaving me in the lurch tomorrow, you know Sammy and the midget from hell are going to gang up on me."_

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean's sulky tone "Well you're just going to have to go out there and kick some major ass, I don't want our three win streak to be broken, what ever would I put on the mantlepiece?"

 _"Well, I suppose, I am that awesome and I do normally carry your scrawny ass, Cas. Hey look, I rhymed."_

"Yes Dean, I'm quite aware that your abbreviation of my name rhymes with a synonym for the gluteus maximus, but I fail to see how my derriere can be described as scrawny." He deadpanned back.

The sound of Dean guffawing down the line made Cas feel good.

 _"Aw man, I love it when you get all professory on me, don't ever change Cas. Before you say anything, yes I know professory isn't a real word, you tell me often enough."_

"And people say that you can't teach an old dog, new tricks." teased Cas.

 _"I'm gonna miss you tomorrow, man, are you sure that you don't want me to play hooky and pick you up from the airport? The guys won't mind if we miss half the game."_ Dean suggested in a much softer tone of voice.

"Dean, it might surprise you, but I am actually a grown man capable of getting a cab from the airport to home. Besides, I plan to make another trip to the store just to top off the beer and snacks, heaven knows that our friends have a tendency to eat us out of house and home."

Dean chuckled again, _"Alright Cas, I'll see you tomorrow night and don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, that cup isn't going anywhere."_

Cas said goodnight and after a moment or two dithering on how to pass the time, he opened his laptop and as soon as he'd connected to the motel's wifi he pulled up incognito browsing and typed in the name of his favourite porn site. He liked to lie to himself that he just chose random videos to get him off, but it just wasn't true, nearly all of the videos he jerked off to starred Big Jack, a guy who had an uncanny resemblance to his best friend and housemate, Dean Winchester.

Castiel knew it wasn't healthy to be in love with your best friend when they were completely oblivious. He wasn't a monk, he went out on dates and participated in one night stands, he even had flings here and there that lasted for a couple of weeks but sooner or later they all fell by the wayside, they either failed to match up to Dean or they couldn't handle his and Dean's friendship.

Admittedly, it probably didn't help that he could remember the way Dean kissed. Their first Halloween as housemates found them completely wasted and watching horror movies by about midnight, and at a particularly tense moment during Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Cas had buried his face into Dean's shoulder. What had happened next was a move straight out of every romance ever written, Dean had tipped Cas's head back and after what had felt like hours staring into each other's eyes, Dean had kissed him, this naturally turned into a brief and very hot heavy makeout session, when Cas had gotten up to turn the lights out, he'd returned to the couch to find Dean passed out and snoring like a derby rattle. Whether Dean remembered the next day or not was a moot point because neither of them brought it up and here Cas was, eight years later jerking off to a pornstar who looked a bit like his best friend.

He ended up choosing a video he'd watched on numerous occasions, it was a solo masturbatory session except the pornstar was being told what to do by an unknown person behind the camera. Cas removed his towel, placing it next to him for easy clean up later and got comfy on the soft mattress, in lieu of having lube he licked his palm and wrapped his hand around his dick, he moved his hand slowly up and down getting into a comfortable rhythm, his other hand was alternating between a soft flicking motion over his nipples and scraping his short nails over his chest, down across his stomach and then along his inner thighs.

Cas could feel his orgasm build, so he planted his feet into the mattress and thrust his hips up to meet his hand, his eyes were glued to the laptop monitor but in his head it was Dean on his hands and knees in front of him, enthusiastically working a thick purple toy, in and out of his greedy, tight hole. If Cas came gasping Dean's name, well that was just between him and this generic motel room, he lay there for a moment basking in the short but bittersweet afterglow before closing the laptop and using his towel from earlier to wipe the cooling mess from his stomach and chest. Cas tossed the towel in the direction of the bathroom, not actually caring where it landed, crawled under the cover and fell into an easy sleep.

After exiting the airport and hailing a taxi Castiel turned his phone on, his cab arrived as he was waiting for it to load all his apps. He noticed from the numerous dings that Charlie had tagged him and a few others in a Facebook post and he'd recieved two messages, one from Dean and another from his brother. Cas clicked on the one from Dean first, which turned out to be a picture of Dean's ass with a great big neon pink paint splatter on it, and in capital letters.

 _YOUR BROTHER IS A GRADE A CHEATING DICK!_

 _HE SHOT ME BEFORE THE GAME STARTED!_

Cas earned himself a funny look from the cab driver as he burst out laughing, the text from Gabriel stated it was an accident and it wasn't his fault that his paint gun had a twitchy hair trigger, besides doesn't Cassie want to kiss the booboo on Dean's perky ass better. At least that's what he thought it said, Gabriel used more text speak and emojis than anyone else he knew.

After dropping his small suitcase and laptop bag at home Cas walked the short distance to the local market to pick up the extra beers and snacks for tonight, as he meandered up and down the aisles, he checked out the Facebook message he'd been tagged in. It turned out to be a video of someone making a cherry pie but it's crust was shaped like the damaged Death Star in Star Wars. Dean had responded by posting a gif of a cartoon wolf with its eyes popping out and it's heart jumping out of his chest, he'd also commented that it was freakin' awesome!.

Cas clicked the like button and replied to Dean's comment saying that the pie would look much cooler if it's top was either shaped like the T.A.R.D.I.S or the much more iconic Enterprise NCC-1701, he added the emoticon face with the wink and it's tongue sticking out to show that he was teasing Dean. They'd had numerous 'discussions' on which was better Star Trek or Star Wars.

He watched the video a few more times and decided that it would be pretty easy to do if he picked up chilled pie crust and canned filling, he bought enough so he could make the Death Star pie for Dean and a couple of extra pies for the rest of the gang so Dean wouldn't have to share his pie with anyone. Not that he would, Cas thought with a smile.

As soon as Castiel got home from the store he put the beers in the fridge and made quick work of the standard pies but it took him longer than he expected to make the Death Star crust for Dean's pie just because he was a bit of a perfectionist. He had just taken the last pie out of the oven and placed it on the side to cool when he realized that he was running late, the guys would be arriving soon and he still needed to grab a quick shower.

Cas put on his comfiest, tattiest pair of jeans and was just heading to the laundry room to grab a clean t-shirt, all the while rubbing his sopping wet hair with a towel when the front door opened and Dean and all their friends piled in to the house taking the noise level from zero to ten.

It wasn't anything new for either Dean or Cas to walk around the house topless but for some reason Cas felt his face heat up with the full force of Dean's intense green eyes on him. The sound of somebody wolf whistling (it was more than likely Gabriel) broke the spell and Castiel gave everyone a quick wave hello, then quickly hurried into the laundry room to get a t-shirt.

Cas re-entered the lounge to find Charlie on the phone with a finger in her ear, presumably ordering pizza for everyone, Dean and Sam were arguing over which retro video game to play and everyone else had seated themselves round the oak coffee table and were dealing out cards, everyone except Gabriel. Where was his annoying elder brother? Then Cas remembered he had left the pies cooling on the kitchen side just covered by clean tea towels.

"Don't you fucking dare touch those pies, Gabriel Novak. If I find, so much as a fingerprint on them, I'm going to take great pleasure in breaking your fingers" Castiel bellowed in the direction of the kitchen.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at Cas, because it was unusual for him to raise his voice.

Gabriel sauntered back into the lounge carrying several bottles of beer, with a knowing smirk on his face "Relax, Cassiepoo, I haven't touched your little labour of love." he sent his younger brother a saucy wink on the word love causing Cas to scowl back.

"You made pie? I knew there was a reason I moved in with you all those years ago, you are freakin' awesome dude." exclaimed Dean.

Gabriel had handed out the beer he'd brought in and was now sitting on the arm of the couch "Silly me, I always thought it was because you thought my little brother was smoking hot, Deano." he taunted.

"What!? No! I moved in because the rent was cheap and it was handy for work." said a very flustered Dean.

"Aw, sorry Cassie. I guess that ole Deano doesn't think you're hot stuff after all."

"Oh, do be quiet Gabriel." snapped Castiel "Of course it made fiscal sense for Dean to move in."

"Of course Cas is hot. Who wouldn't think that, with his blue as fuck eyes and hair that screams I've just been laid. You're just jealous that Cas got all the good Novak genes in height and looks, and you're just a hobbit wannabe." Dean had a rather pink tinge to his face but he didn't look like he was going to back down despite Sam telling him to chill out.

Gabriel gasped in mock horror, "Sammikins defend my honour, you can't let your brutish brother talk to me like this."

Cas could see Sam weighing his options up. Side with Gabriel, who was his lover and have his brother pissed at him or side with Dean and not only would he have someone pissed at him, he wouldn't be getting laid either. He knew the minute he saw the apology in Sam's eyes that he was siding with Gabriel.

"Gabe, does Cas's t-shirt look familiar to you? I could swear that it looks exactly like the one we bought Dean for his birthday last year."

Castiel knew full well that Sam was being a dick about the t-shirt he had taken off the top of the clean pile and had put on without even thinking about whose it was.

Gabriel clapped his hands together with undisguised glee "Aww, isn't that sweet, they're only now getting to that stage in their relationship where it's cute to wear each others clothes."

"Yeah well, at least Cas doesn't look like a midget in a dress when he wears my clothing, shortarse." Dean replied back, almost snarling his words.

"Boys, put your dicks away it's not polite to measure them in public. Besides pizza will be here soon." Jody said with a tight smile and placing a warning hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Alright bitches, as the rightful queen of Moondor and winner of today's paintball match, my beautiful, talented girlfriend Jo and I, shall be taking on, any and all challengers in Goldeneye, winner stays on."

"Sorry Cas, I meant to send a text saying that Charlie and Jo won the cup today, but I know we'll get it back next time." Dean sounded quite remorseful.

"Over my dead body." piped up Jo.

Cas exchanged a grin with his best friend.

"You shouldn't tempt fate Joanna Beth, besides, you and I both know that I'm a much better shot than you, and to prove it, Dean and I...how do you say it? Oh, yes...We're going to kick your ass at Goldeneye."

As Jo squeaked in horror at Cas's use of her full name, the tension in the house diffused and everyone was able to relax and joke again without fear of Dean and Gabriel coming to blows.

It was much later in the evening, after the group had devoured the pizzas, drank numerous bottles of beer and had progressed from playing video games and poker to watching movies when Balthazar spoke up.

"Hey Cas, didn't you say something earlier about homemade pie?"

Cas yawned and nodded "If you come through to the kitchen, I'll help plate up, there's ice cream in the freezer if anyone wants it." He wandered through to the kitchen with Dean and the rest of the gang hot on his heels.

"Guys, you know where everything lives, help yourself to the pies on the table, except you Dean, I made a separate one, just for you."

The group took great delight in mocking Dean, culminating in Jo telling Dean that he only got a pie to himself because he was such a fat ass.

Cas ignored the playful banter going on around him and focused on not dropping Dean's pie as he transferred it from the worktop to the table.

"Ta-Dah," He said taking the tea towel off the top of the pie with a small flourish.

"Oh. Wow! You made the pie." Charlie said in amazement.

"Dude! That is awesome." chimed in Kevin.

The kitchen fell silent as Dean kept looking from the pie to Cas and back again.

"It's nothing special or anything. I mean it's pre-rolled pastry and the filling came out of a tin." Cas babbled, looking to fill the silence.

"Cas, you made me a pie in the shape of the Death Star, nobody has ever done anything like that for me before." As Dean spoke, the wonderment in his voice was clear to every person in that kitchen.

Castiel blushed "It's nothing special, the crust is all cracked. I'm sure I could make a better one if I wasn't rushing." He turned to get ice cream from the freezer, hoping that the icy cold blast would help ease his blushes.

"Hey, Cas."

The softness in Dean's tone made him leave his frosty sanctuary, he closed the freezer door and turned round to find his best friend only inches away. Dean seemed to be searching Cas's face looking for answers to a question only Dean knew.

All of a sudden Dean stumbled as if he was pushed and ended up kissing Cas full on his mouth and heaven help him, just that brief contact made Cas's lips tingle.

Dean stepped back, his face shone with worry "Christ. Sorry Cas, some fucker pushed me." Dean turned away from Cas to glare at Gabriel, who was sat at the table eating pie with an innocent look on his face.

Castiel sent a silent prayer to whoever might be listening and in a move, no one would ever have expected Cas to use, grabbed Dean by the front of his plaid shirt and swung him round so they switched positions. He pinned Dean against the freezer by slotting one of his legs between Dean's and then proceeded to kiss Dean like a man possessed.

"Damn! The brother got some moves on him." Benny drawled in his soft Cajun accent.

"Aw, look at my little brother all grown up, I taught him everything he knows. But not everything I know, gotta keep some things strictly between you and me, eh Sammikins?" Gabriel could be heard saying with a lewd tone.

Cas came to his senses and realised that he was busy ravishing his best friend in the middle of their kitchen in full view of their friends and family, he broke the kiss off and damn, Dean's almost silent whimper at the loss of contact went straight to his dick, making him glad that he was wearing one of his roomier pair of jeans. He turned to the group who were stood staring at him and Dean, they had various stages of shock and amusement written all over their faces, he cleared his throat and said "Guys, I'm sure you'll understand if we call it a night and we'll see you all soon."

Castiel didn't want to waste any more time, so instead of being his normal polite self and waiting for all their friends to leave, he just grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the nearest bedroom, which just so happened to be Cas's. Closing the white wooden door behind them, Cas captured Deans lips in another fierce kiss which Dean met with an equal intensity and need.

When they broke for much needed air, Dean cradled Cas's face between his hands, green eyes locked onto blue "Cas, if you're not naked and on this bed in the next two minutes, I'm going to be really upset and I will start this party without you."

In what felt like a blink of an eye to Castiel, Dean had shuck off his clothing and was reclining in the middle of Cas's bed like he'd always belonged there, wearing nothing but a smirk, a come hither look and leisurely stroking his dick. Cas could stare at Dean's face for all of eternity. Oh, don't get Castiel wrong, Dean's body was a thing of beauty but the way Dean looked right now was exquisite, he could see a peek of white teeth nibbling on that full, luscious bottom lip, those faint golden freckles were highlighted by the soft blush of arousal and not forgetting Dean's piercing green eyes. (Which happened to be the first thing that Cas noticed about the potential house mate, standing on his doorstep so many years ago.)

Dean raised an eyebrow and sent Cas a cocky grin "Come on, Cas, show a man some skin. I mean, I don't mind putting on a show for you, but I was kind of hoping for some audience participation. Or was all that alpha male posturing back in the kitchen just an act?"

Castiel pulled his 'pilfered' t-shirt over his head dropping it neatly on the floor, he cupped his dick through the denim material, running his thumb over the head, fully enjoying the sensations shooting through him. Cas deftly unbuttoned the top button and pulled the zipper down slowly, intending to entice the sexy, man lying naked on his bed, he could feel Dean's heated gaze caressing his skin. If this moment in time had been a scene in a Hollywood movie, Cas would have shimmied out of his jeans like a stripper and then gracefully crawled up the bed, along Dean's body placing soft, worshipping kisses as he went.

This wasn't a scene in a movie, what actually happened was that Cas tripped as he was stepping out of the jeans, stumbled and ended up landing on the bed, in a heap between Dean's splayed legs. Castiel gave Dean a mock glare "Not one word." He said in playful warning and pressing a finger against Dean's plump lips.

The playful moment was gone as Dean took the tip of Cas's finger and sucked, swirling his tongue around the intruding digit. Cas swallowed the whimper that threatened to escape, he leaned down and left a row of matching red marks, he had sucked into Dean's skin, marking a path along his collar bone and up the side of his neck.

Cas bit down gently on Dean's earlobe as he blindly reached over to the top drawer of his bedside cabinet, retrieving his half empty bottle of lube and a couple of condoms. He tossed them in the direction of the middle of the bed, he released the earlobe he was sucking on with a quiet, wet, popping sound.

"I'm going to take you apart so completely, the only thing you're going to be able to say is my name or God's. So if you've changed your mind Dean, I'll understand." Cas said, his voice low but full of sincerity.

Dean reached up and pinched both of Castiel's nipples in a hard twisting motion, Cas hissed in pleasure.

"Cas, I'm going to be brutally honest with you. If you don't start fucking me into this mattress, I'm going to tie you up and ride you into next week." The green eyed man growled, his voice rough with desire.

"Promises, promises." Cas teased with a roll of his hips, his dick sliding easily along Deans. "I'll keep that in mind for next time, but first I'm going to suck that pretty dick of yours, all the while prepping your hot, delicious hole till you're begging me to fuck you, and when I think that you're prepped enough for me to slide in easily, then and only then will I fuck you senseless." He told Dean, his voice low and dirty.

Castiel wasn't normally one for dirty talk during sex but there was something so rewarding watching Dean react to what he was saying. Cas moved his way down Dean's body placing kisses, or sucking marks as and where he felt like it, leaving Dean a moaning, needy, mess beneath him. When Cas reached the end of his exploration, he couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment at Dean's dick, it curved upwards towards Dean's stomach, bobbing proudly under Cas's gaze.

"You know actions speak louder than words." taunted Dean "Maybe I shou- Oh God."

What ever had been on the tip of Dean's tongue was quickly forgotten as Cas swirled his tongue over and around the head of Dean's dick, catching the drops of pre-cum that dripped readily. Cas knew based on past experiences with ex-lovers that due to the length and girth of Dean's dick that he wouldn't be able to do a decent job of deep throating Dean, but Castiel had plenty more tricks up his proverbial sleeves.

By the time Cas had pushed in a third, long, dexterous finger, Dean was a writhing mass beneath Cas's attentive scissoring, he made sure to crook his fingers in just the right way so he'd hit Dean's sweet spot every time. He felt the hand that was tangled in his hair tug just hard enough to let him know that Dean was reaching his limits for self control.

Dean gave a whimper of protest as Cas removed his fingers, surreptitiously wiping them on the plain, cotton duvet cover.

"Please. Cas..." Dean begged, pulling a pillow from beneath his head and placing it under his hips.

Castiel tore open the foil wrapper of the condom and rolled it over his hard, aching dick, quickly and efficiently. Taking his dick in his hand, Cas lined himself up with Dean's hole, slowly pushing in, thanks to his diligent prepping he met no resistance, only the feeling that this was where he belonged, buried balls deep in his best friend.

"Damn it, Cas, move. I'm not going to break" Dean panted, pressing his heels into Cas's ass and wiggling beneath him.

Castiel's lips curled upwards in a lazy, salacious smirk "Glad to hear it." he answered in a fierce whisper, moving his hips in a deep roll.

The gasps and moans pouring from Dean's mouth was like hits of ecstasy to Cas's soul. Cas could feel Dean's short blunt nails sliding down his sweat-slicked back, digging in to the meaty flesh of his ass, encouraging him to thrust harder and faster, driving them both to find their orgasms.

Desperate to fall over the edge, Cas begged Dean to come for him, it seemed to be all that Dean needed to hear, as he came gasping Cas's name and his fingers clutching Cas's shoulders in an almost painful grip, that hint of pleasure and pain sent Cas tumbling over the edge into sweet nirvana.

Conscious of his weight Cas collapsed to the side of Dean, his body felt like jello. "Sweet, Jesus." he managed to say after gulping in a few lungfuls of air, he pulled a face as he removed the used condom, tying a knot in it and in a practised move tossed it into the waste can on Dean's side of the bed.

"Smooth, Cas. Real smooth, how often do you miss?" Dean asked turning his head to look at Cas with a grin.

Cas laughed, "Never..." at Dean's knowing look, he admitted to half.

Dean turned onto his side so he could face Cas, only to hiss in pain.

"What's the matter?" Cas asked, his voice tinged with concern.

Dean rubbed his hip, "It's nothing Cas, it's just a bit tender where your dick of a brother shot me earlier."

"If you roll onto your other side, I'll take a look and kiss it better."

Dean did as he was asked and Cas vowed to kick Gabriel's ass the next time he saw his brother as he stared at the large, painful looking, purplish, red welt that was beginning to bruise, he placed a soft kiss on Dean's hip and went to get a damp washcloth to wipe the both of them down. On returning to his bedroom he was greeted with heavy duty snoring, Castiel snorted, at least this time Dean had lasted until after sex to fall asleep, he wiped down Dean's sticky body as gently as he could, trying not to wake the sleeping man, once he was satisfied that Dean was clean enough, so he wouldn't feel too grim in the morning, Cas curled in behind Dean, pulling the comforter over them as he got comfy, burying his nose into the soft hair on the nape of Dean's neck and fell asleep, effectively sniffing Dean's hair.

Cas woke the next day to an empty bed, his stomach felt like it had a kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering in it, his mind was racing as he tried to make sense of what this development could mean for Dean and him. Did Dean regret what had happened between them? Was it just a one-time thing? Would Dean want a proper relationship or was this just a friends with benefits type of thing? Castiel knew what he wanted, but he would take what ever Dean decided to give him.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the bedroom door open and close, and a voice cut through the cacophony of noise in his head.

"Hey. Hey, what's with the frowny face, Cas?"

Cas blinked to help him focus, and into view came a bare-chested Dean, wearing a pair of Cas's baggy running shorts, that hung low on Dean's hips, showing off those slightly bowed legs, the sight before him made Castiel lick his lips and have naughty thoughts about running his hands up those firm thighs and under the loose material to the prize underneath.

A weight next to him on the bed brought Cas back out of his musings.

Dean was sat next to him, holding the pie that had made all his dreams come true and two spoons.

"Morning Cas. You know it's way too early for all those serious thoughts floating around in that gorgeous noggin of yours, but I will say that the last set of thoughts seemed much more pleasant than when I first walked in." He leaned in and pecked Cas on the lips and handed over one of the spoons he was carrying. "Now, enough worrying and eat, you know what I always say."

"You can't beat pie for breakfast, or any other meal of the day." Cas dutifully repeated with a grin and dug in with gusto.

Dean told him something while stuffing a huge spoonful of pie into his mouth, at Cas's arched eyebrow, Dean swallowed and flashed Cas a bashful smile, "I said that I was going to make bacon and eggs for breakfast, but our friends are dicks and completely ignored you, when you politely told them all to fuck off last night."

Cas looked horrified "You mean?"

"Yup, all of our asshole friends heard us getting our act together and are still camped out in our lounge, fast asleep."

Cas coughed, to clear the little piece of the pie that felt like it was stuck in his throat. "Dean, about last night" he began, but faltered underneath Dean's intense gaze. He took a deep breath and continued "I don't want it to be a one-time thing, that is, if you're amenable to doing this again." he gestured between them with his spoon.

The sound of Dean's laughter filled the room "I might have known that beautiful, supersize brain of yours would be overthinking things, at least now I know what was putting a frown on this gorgeous face before." Dean put the half finished pie on top of the bedside cabinet and reached out to cup Cas's face. "Sweetheart, I've wanted you since the day I first knocked on your door. Then there was our first Halloween, I was so embarrassed that I fell asleep on you, I couldn't bring it up and as you never said anything, I came to the conclusion that you either couldn't remember it or that you regretted it. So I buried my feelings and just tried to be 'good ole Dean', your best friend."

Cas turned his face so he could place a kiss on Dean's palm "We are a pair of idiots. If only one of us had the guts to mention Halloween, we could've been fucking like rabbits these past eight years."

"We'd better make up for lost time then, hadn't we," Dean said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I always did like the way you think." Cas grinned as Dean straddled him.

One month later:

Cas ran a hand over Dean's firm ass, giving it a squeeze as he went, "Do you think we can borrow this camo suit and bring it back next time" he murmured just loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean smirked, "Got a soldier kink have we?" with a look in Cas's bright eyes, his smirk got wider "We can always stop at the army surplus store on the way home and I think I've got my dad's old dog tags somewhere."

"Make sure you find them, Private" Cas told him, almost growling his command.

Dean saluted "Yes, Sir." he added a cheeky wink.

From across the safety briefing room, Gabriel made fake retching sounds "And I thought it was nauseating when they didn't realize they were making sex eyes at each other, now we have to put up with their foreplay."

"Do shut up Gabriel, nobody complains when you're molesting Sam." Cas retorted.

"Yeah, Gabe, can it." Dean chimed in.

"Make me big boy." Gabriel taunted back.

Castiel had saved one last paintball, the klaxon had sounded signaling the end of the final game, it had been a pretty brutal game, but he was confident that the trophy was coming home with him and Dean. He waited until he could see his brother strolling towards him and smiled a feral smile. "Hello Gabe, you and Sam played a good game today, did you use all of your balls?" he asked, holding his hand out for a shake, Gabriel smiled at him and just nodded as his mouth was already full of his obligatory postgame candy bar.

Cas's feral grin grew wider and shot his brother in his left leg.

"OWWW! What the hell Cassie!?" Gabriel hissed, grabbing his injured leg

Castiel's face showed sympathy and concern "I am so, sorry Gabe, I thought I had run out of paintballs a bit ago" he wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulder "Hair triggers are a bitch aren't they brother? I'm sure Sam, won't mind kissing your boo-boo better." He clapped Gabe's arm and sauntered off leaving his brother calling him some rather colourful words, Cas knew that Gabriel would get him back, but right now he was feeling pretty pleased with himself and went to find Dean for a victory kiss.


End file.
